Shadows
by rosa lunae
Summary: Usagi has a shadow in her lungs. It was first a mere cold, then a mortal disease from the Enemy. Usagi's health slowly deteriorates until she is too weak to speak or walk, but is still forced to fight to the end. COMPLETE


Hey guys! I took a break from my three other series. (I still worked on them, don't worry!) This is a (long) one parter similar to the plot of the Supers mangas. Usagi develops a shadow in her lungs and it takes a drastic effect on her. What will she do? Please review! BTW, I own not, so sue not.  
  
-Moon Pie  
  
The Shadow  
  
-------  
  
Usagi sneezed violently while running in the pouring rain and booming thunder. The sudden action caused her to slip and fall. After a moment on the concrete, she composed herself, and when the thunder struck again, she leapt up and began running again. She coughed a dry, hacking cough while she ran.  
  
The cold had appeared overnight. But she had been forced to go to school because of an exam in language arts, which she barely passed due to her condition. She had studied the material hard, being in her first year of college, with coaching from Ami, but the harsh cold sent all her efforts down the drain. She'd been hoping for a B on this one, a C at the least, but she doggedly decided this would be achieved at her next exam.  
  
The temple loomed ahead. She ran faster, noticing the time. The Senshi and Mamoru would be there already. Another blinding sneeze sent her to the ground. She skinned her knee under her skirt and scraped her hand, but continued to run. Her eyes were watering profusely and she sniffed incessantly.  
  
When she reached the steps, she slowed to catch her breath. It was surprisingly difficult and she had to sit down. Finally, with encouragement from foreboding thunder, she went inside.  
  
As she suspected, everyone was there. As soon as she entered, she flopped right on the floor at Mamoru's feet, sniffing, rubbing her eyes, and coughing violently.  
  
"Usako! Daijobou?" Mamoru inquired, concerned. He pulled her gently up on the couch next to him, pulling her close to warm her.  
  
After sneezing, she answered with a smile, "Hai, Mamo-chan. Just this dratted cold that just appeared overdight." That was all. Then, she was all business. "So, midda, what's up? What dews have you for me?" She asked with that characteristic voice of one with a cold.  
  
The Senshi stared blankly at her. Rei stood, a menace glowing in her eyes. "Usagi! Why didn't you tell us you were so sick? You shouldn't be outside in the cold and the rain!"  
  
Usagi only smiled with a soft blush in thanks for the concern as the other Senshi continued the chiding.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Your hand!" Ami noticed, standing. Usagi sheepishly turned it over and revealed a nasty scrape that hadn't fully stopped bleeding. Ami quickly bandaged it, smiling slightly when Usagi explained how she had produced it. Usagi also inconspicuously pulled her skirt down over her knee, still stinging. Thankfully, the new college uniform skirt was long and easily covered her entire leg.  
  
Haruka, however much she wished to join in scolding their princess, was eager to approach their business. "Ok, minna, I think Usagi gets it. Anyway, Rei, Michiru, Ami, and Setsuna have all sensed traces of an impending attack. This is what we wanted to talk about."  
  
Usagi looked thoughtful. "I sensed it, too." The other Senshi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Everyone should be careful from now on and be prepared for an attack," Haruka continued with a significant glance at the Prince and Princess. Mamoru smiled and nodded with a chuckle, while Usagi playfully shrunk away from Haruka's look. Haruka grinned.  
  
"Is that it? Sheesh. I thought you had INTERESTING news. Who's for a milkshake?" Usagi proposed with a grin between coughs.  
  
"Usako, you are going to bed right now!" Mamoru commanded, before anyone could say anything.  
  
Usagi turned to him with her famous puppy eyes. His resolve faded instantly. "Oh, ok. But just a quick one!"  
  
The Senshi laughed at the familiar scene as they headed in a large, umbrella-ed troop to the Arcade.  
  
"So, Usagi, how did your test go?" Who else but Ami asked while they hurried through the rain.  
  
Usagi frowned. "I was feeling like crap in class today-don't say a word, Rei-and I hardly passed. 75%." she said, dejectedly. "I was hoping for a B!"  
  
Ami smiled, shivering slightly. "Don't worry. You'll get it next time."  
  
Mamoru and the other Senshi listened, proud of their princess's more recent- and mostly successful-attempts to do better in school even while remaining the sweet Usagi they loved.  
  
Meaningless chatter filled the air between the Senshi, marked often by Usagi's great sneezes and dry coughing. Mamoru noticed this with worry, hugging her close to him under their umbrella. She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
When they entered the Crown Game Center, Motoki noticed with a big smile the large group of regulars, and posted himself at the counter, large notepad in hand.  
  
As usual in this particular type of situation, Usagi took charge. "Just milkshakes today, Motoki-chan! Make mine double chocolate. Minna?" she asked, signaling for their orders.  
  
They settled at the large table they usually sat at, across from the booth Usagi and Mamoru usually shared. The chatter continued in a steady stream. With expertise, Usagi managed to get everyone involved in the small talk as she usually did. In an hour, the milkshakes were long gone, but the group was hardly aware of that fact and the talking and laughing continued on.  
  
Suddenly. Usagi stopped speaking, mid-sentence. Mamoru noticed, his eyes taking on a grim hue.  
  
Great concentration framed her face. Her closed eyes radiated regret and obligation. When they snapped open, all mouths suddenly shut and all eyes gravitated to her face.  
  
"They didn't wait very long, did they." It wasn't a question. The sensation of evil reached the Senshi and Mamoru one by one.  
  
"Let's go." Usagi's quiet order. Ami pulled out her computer to begin tracing the enemy. The seriousness of the moment evaporated when they were outside, with Usagi's loud sneeze. She looked up with a sniff and a sheepish smile, relieving the tension from the group.  
  
"Let's go kick some youma butt!" Makato cried, with a cheer from Haruka.  
  
The youma, attacking at the park where the youmas seemed to almost always descend, was nothing more than a three-dimensional shadow. Usagi morphed quickly with a shout of "Moon Eternal, Make up!" and immediately addressed the youma, though deleting her clichéd speech.  
  
"Who are you? Who sent you? What do you want?"  
  
The youma seemed to understand and gave a fanged smile, but said nothing and charged for her.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack quickly cut off the youma, but it was fast. Usagi was lightning on feet, though, and he found it difficult to catch her. Especially when he considered her wings.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" With an expert flick of her wrist, Venus easily trapped the youma.  
  
Sailor Moon found she was having trouble breathing. It surprised her, because she super-fit, due to her Senshi powers. She slowed to a stop, and struggled to catch her breath, practically oblivious to Tuxedo Kamen hovering over her and the Senshi calling her name. All she was aware of were her loud, haggard breaths, which soon transformed into dry, hacking coughs. She fell to her knees when a pain in her chest stung her suddenly, additionally hindering her breathing.  
  
After a moment, she regained control, though still breathing quite heavily, stood with confidence she did not have. 'What was that pain?' she thought, worried. Without a second thought, she blasted the youma to oblivion with her scepter.  
  
Then, her throat seemed to contract, and she coughed violently, trying to get oxygen. Her loud gasping breaths blocked the worried cries of the Senshi and the frantic whispers of Tuxedo Kamen. With the sensation of his arms wrapping around her and cradling her against his chest, she fainted.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi woke and found herself in the hospital. Immediately, she told herself to sit up but her muscles did not respond. The friendly face of Dr. Mizuno appeared through the door. With a smile, Usagi caught a glimpse of Ami and Mamoru trying to peek in through the door before Mizuno-san deliberately closed it.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan. Your friends tell me you have quite the cold."  
  
The memory of the fight floated back to her. "Hai, you could say that," she choked out between coughs.  
  
With a sad smile, Mizuno-san told her, "I believe you have pneumonia, but it doesn't seem very serious. After a night or two, I will release you but you must stay in bed. I've already talked to the college. You don't have any excess absences and you will be able to make up your work.  
  
"When I x-rayed your lungs, I noticed a strange shadow in them. I've never seen anything quite like it. But after I examined it more closely, I believe it's simply the excess fluids draining into your lungs, which should subside later."  
  
Usagi zoned out. The Senshi power kept Dr. Mizuno from becoming alarmed. It had nothing to do with any fluids. The medical terms were way over her head, but she had her suspicions. This strange shadow was probably sent from the enemy to keep her out of commission. But what could they want that was worth it?  
  
She fell asleep while leafing through her suspicions. The others were finally let in and filled the room around her bed, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
When Usagi showed signs of waking, Mamoru demanded that they leave and give her some air. He insisted on being alone with her and that he would let them in a moment. Very reluctantly, with urging from Setsuna, the Senshi left for the waiting room.  
  
Mamoru waited. Usagi seemed to be having an unpleasant dream. But just as he thought it, she woke up, breathing heavily.  
  
"Usako?" he asked, grasping her hand and leaning over her.  
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Mamo-chan. Really. Mizuno-san says it's a mild case of pneumonia." Usagi did not voice her own suspicions.  
  
"Mild?!" Mamoru demanded. "You couldn't breathe and you passed out!"  
  
Usagi chuckled. "Well, I'm fine now! I think it was just all that physical exertion. No prob. I'll just rest up and I'll be as good as new."  
  
Mamoru looked doubtful, but he grinned and gave her a kiss. "That's right. You're a fighter!"  
  
After a little more chitchat, he left to find the Senshi.  
  
While he was gone, Usagi concentrated. She had to get out of this hospital and back home where she could fight when she needed to. She used her power to block out the cameras in the room and took the Silver Crystal in her hands. She put her energy into it and used it to block the Shadow. Her senses told her it would only last for a day or two.  
  
The power drain had its effect on Usagi. She could breathe clearly now, but she knew when her power wore off, it'd be much worse. She quickly replaced the Crystal and cleared the cameras then fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
*********  
  
Later, when she woke up, everyone was waiting for her. She was still weak, but her lungs were clear. She talked happily with the Senshi for a long while and impressed the Doctor with such a good improvement, that she agreed to let Usagi out the next morning.  
  
None of the Senshi suspected. They just figured she was healing well due to her Senshi powers. But Mamoru knew. Usagi could tell by the grim, slightly angry, but very worried look in his eyes that he tried to hide. That night, as visiting hours were ending, the Senshi said goodbye and he confronted her.  
  
"Usako, what did you do?" He asked gently.  
  
She sighed. "Mamo-chan, I have to get out of this hospital. I can't have cameras watching me every minute. I have to be where I can be prepared to fight and not run the risk of endangering innocents."  
  
Mamoru hated it when she was right. "So?"  
  
"So I used the Silver Crystal to temporarily heal myself. In my condition, I could only do enough to last a day or two, three at most. But even if I could do more, my powers don't work backwards; I can't just heal myself of this evil energy."  
  
Mamoru's head snapped up. "Evil energy?!" he demanded.  
  
Usagi berated herself silently. "Yes. I believe that this isn't pneumonia or a bad cold, but some sort of spell sent from the new enemy."  
  
Mamoru shook his head, pushing down his anger and worry. "So you mean to tell me that not only will you get sick like that in a few days, but that this is from the enemy and you can't heal it?"  
  
"Not 'sick like that.' When it comes back, it will be much worse." Usagi decided to get everything out in the open so at least someone would be prepared.  
  
Mamoru allowed some anger out. "Usako! You could die!"  
  
Usagi smiled. "I've cheated death several times. Who says this is any different?"  
  
Mamoru looked dark as she curled next to him. "Who says it isn't." he trailed off.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Mamoru did their best to prepare for when the Silver Crystal's power wore off, though neither knew how to prepare for a near-death attack of sickness. Mamoru never left Usagi's side, and claimed the couch in her apartment. The Senshi were fully aware of the pending attack, and made sure one of them was watching Usagi at all times. They were furious at the turn of events, but even Haruka agreed that Usagi had made a wise choice.  
  
Usagi stayed in bed for the next days. Mamoru skipped his classes and kept her company. He hated feeling so helpless when he was around her though. She appeared perfectly healthy, but he knew that at any moment, she could stop breathing. And it sent a cold darkness to the pit of his being.  
  
Finally, the next attack came. When Mamoru got the call from a terse Rei, he ordered Usagi, as her future husband and the future king, not to move from her bed.  
  
Usagi was stunned, but remained in her bed as he vacated her apartment. She turned her communicator on lock and watched the battle uneasily.  
  
Again, the enemy was a large, 3-d, shadow in the shape of a man. It was lightning fast and shot dark energy from its "palms." As Usagi watched, she noticed her strength fading fast. Her powers were wearing off.  
  
"This is unfortunate." she breathed, heavily. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and her lungs and throat seemed to slowly constrict. Still, she knew the Senshi couldn't easily destroy the youma without her.She ignored it as best she could, and teleported herself to the battle and destroyed the monster, but she wasn't able to hold on to her consciousness long enough to see the ground coming towards her.  
  
When she awoke, she was cold and shivering. But she felt energized. This annoyed her. The sickness must be programmed to wax and wane to confuse them. It was aggravating to be a burden, but yet she was relived that they had chosen her and not one of her senshi or Mamoru.  
  
She opened her eyes. She was back in her apartment and Mamoru was squeezing her hand. "Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" he said, with a smile clouded with worry.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly, "Isn't Sleeping Beauty supposed to get a kiss?"  
  
But when Mamoru leaned down to kiss her, her eyes widened and she cried, "Wait! You might get it from me! Mamo-chan, the Senshi and the world need you; don't catch this from me."  
  
Mamoru was moved to tears by her altruistic concern. Without a word, he straightened, then took her hand and brought it softly to his mouth.  
  
"I love you," she whispered.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako." Mamoru whispered back.  
  
Suddenly Usagi went into a coughing fit. Her tiny body was wracked with dry hacking. She squeezed her eyes shut and covered her mouth with both hands. A moment later it was over and she felt better. Mamoru watched with horror as she wiped her hands on a nearby towel for a streak of red appeared.  
  
Usagi caught her breath and looked up. Her eyes were filled with hidden pain covered by authentic peace. Overwhelmed by his helplessness, Mamoru sobbed quietly into her shoulder. Usagi held him, smiling and crying at once.  
  
"Sh, Mamoru. I feel better now."  
  
Mamoru composed himself, unashamed, and said softly, "I just wish I could do something to make this all go away from you."  
  
Usagi frowned slightly. "I wish I could convince you of the great help you already are! I don't know where I'd be without you. Now cheer up and take me somewhere while I'm feeling good."  
  
Mamoru laughed. Usagi always knew exactly what to say.  
  
"Actually, no, you're staying in bed due to an overprotective soul mate, and I'm bringing everyone to you!"  
  
At this, the door to Usagi's apartment flew open and eight crazed Senshi paraded in.  
  
Usagi let out a happy squeal as her bedroom filled with chatter. Mamoru watched quietly. He had ordered the Senshi as their Prince not to mention anything Senshi-related. Usagi seemed to welcome the meaningless chitchat.  
  
The plan worked well for about two hours. As usual, Usagi had everyone involved in silly conversations, even Mamoru, who had gotten used to being outnumbered so often. But after a while, when Mako was cooking everyone a snack, their communicators sounded and it was Luna and Artemis alerting them to another attack. No one could be spared, so Usagi was left alone. Luna teleported to Usagi from their arcade base.  
  
Usagi was outraged. Here she was confined to her bed, when she felt halfway decent. Luna smiled. Four years ago, Usagi would have been pleased at a chance to miss a battle.  
  
"Usagi, don't worry! Artemis, Ami, Setsuna, and I are looking into this sickness of yours to see if it's indeed from the enemy and how to overcome it. And the Senshi will be ok. Just watch for your opportunity to destroy the monster then teleport straight back."  
  
Usagi sighed. Luna was right. There was nothing more to be done.  
  
And so, when the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had weakened the Shadow sufficiently, Usagi teleported in to destroy it. But it sensed her. She felt it sensing the disease inside of her. It was identification. Like lightning it was on her. Usagi sniffed distastefully as she fought it off, strictly defensive.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Minako snagged the monster, and held on tight. Sailor Moon, flexing her angelic wings tiredly, blasted it into oblivion. Tuxedo Kamen was nearby to catch her, but she did not fall. In fact, she resumed a fighting stance. "Do you feel that?" she whispered.  
  
A voice surrounded them. "Hah, Serenity. You sense me? You sense my evil? Good! Acquaint yourself with the sensation! Such a small woman with such great power! The Legendary Warrior, Sailor Moon. Hah! You are pitiably weak, Princess."  
  
"Show yourself, cowardly demon!" Mars challenged.  
  
Another rumbling laugh. "Hah! I believe I will."  
  
They waited. Suddenly, a cry from Sailor Moon pierced the air. They whirled. Their princess seemed to grapple with invisible hands clutching her throat. She fell to her knees, struggling, not hearing the cries of her companions. She opened her eyes, sucked in what little oxygen she could, then her eyes flashed and a burst of white power exploded from her hands. Hands like from a skeleton fell to the ground. She breathed heavily and returned to her feet. Tuxedo Kamen, trembling with rage, stepped protectively in front of her. They searched the sky for the demon.  
  
"Hah! The Moon Child deflects my power! Hah! The feisty princess fights back! Just you wait, Serenity, and I will give you reason to fight. Until we meet, sleep well!"  
  
With a gasp of sudden weakness, Sailor Moon reverted back into Tuxedo Kamen's arms. A rumbling laugh sounded, then the evil presence left them.  
  
Usagi breathed heavily, then went into a coughing fit. The sudden weakness frightened her. The fact that this being had such unlimited control over her body frightened her, but she wouldn't let it show. Only Mamoru could sense her fear.  
  
When Usagi withdrew her hands from her mouth, they were stained with her blood. And her blood was tainted black. She looked up, fire in her eyes. She forced energy into her legs and arms.  
  
"One does not poison the Moon Princess of the Silver Millennium so thoroughly and live to boast about it!" she seethed, her voice hoarse from coughing, and teleported them back to the base. The others gazed at her, genuinely afraid and relieved that her anger was not directed at them.  
  
Luna and Artemis were waiting on them. The search for answers began.  
  
*************  
  
Luna and Artemis scanned Usagi thoroughly and found that the shadow in her lungs was indeed an evil presence. But neither they nor the Senshi of Ice nor the Senshi of Time could find a cure. Apparently, the energy was connected to its creator. Also, the black blood Usagi was coughing up was a concrete form of her energy leaving her body, which is why she constantly grew weaker.  
  
Usagi realized the depth of the infection. She was coughing up her own life force, bit by bloody bit. She resigned herself to bed as to conserve energy.  
  
The Senshi, the cats, and Mamoru took turns keeping her company. She wouldn't talk too much, because her voice was hoarse and raspy from coughing. She devised a solution. She used her powers and gave them all and herself a fluent knowledge of sign language. But she also decided to talk while she still could, mostly to Mamoru.  
  
The next battle proved to be bad news on many levels. It was late at night and Usagi was alone with Mamoru and Luna. Her apartment building was attacked. Screaming from the lobby awoke her and she quickly aroused Mamoru and ordered Luna to run.  
  
"Come, love, we must draw him away!" she said, in the loudest whisper she could manage.  
  
He nodded, and they transformed quickly. They ran down the stairs, passed frightened residents. They found the monster terrorizing the receptionist, grumbling something that sounded like "Tsukino."  
  
Usagi sighed, then took control. She did not speak, because she could hardly whisper comfortably. But she hurled her tiara at the monster. It cried out, then whirled around. She waited until it met her eyes, then grabbed Tuxedo Kamen's hand and took off running.  
  
With a roar, the monster follows. The couple led it to a vacant lot surrounded by deserted buildings. When the monster caught up, he showed great interest in Sailor Moon. She motioned to Tuxedo Kamen to hit him from behind while it chased her. She took off flying; the shadow chased her. Tuxedo Kamen hurled a rose at its head, but it moved, and the rose hit Sailor Moon. He cried out, but found that it simply bounced uselessly off of her chest, though she went into a coughing fit.  
  
Enthused by her immunity, Tuxedo Kamen let loose dozens by dozens of roses at the monster. It gave a cry each time it was hit.  
  
Sailor Moon's coughing subsided and she wiped her hands on her skirt, leaving a black smear on the colored fabric. She blasted the monster, stunning it, and returned to Tuxedo Kamen's side.  
  
"Prince! Princess!" The Senshi sprinted towards them.  
  
While Usagi was distracted, the shadow grabbed her.  
  
"Nani?!" Mars cried, outraged.  
  
"Drop your weaons!" It screeched. They were about to comply when Tuxedo Kamen spoke.  
  
"The Princess can be sacrificed. Destroy him!" His hands whirled while he spoke.  
  
The Senshi gaped at him. Then, they looked at Usagi. The thing had her by the throat, and she was wheezing loudly, but she smiled, and mouthed, "Watch his hands!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen repeated himself. His mouth said, "Destroy the Princess for the good of the world!" while his hands said, "Sailor Moon cannot be harmed by her own protectors' powers!"  
  
"He's right!" Sailor Pluto cried. "Attack!"  
  
Eight fully energized attacks flew at Usagi and the shadow. It thrust Eternal Sailor Moon in front of itself, but the energies just went around her, hitting the shadow instead. It dropped her to the ground, but she caught herself with her wings.  
  
The monster glowed, then the multicolored light moved to his hands.  
  
"HE'S REFLECTING IT!" Sailor Moon cried as loud as she possibly could. She tackled the monster, ruining its aim, but three loud cracks sounded. Usagi's face filled with pain, but no sound came out of her open mouth for her voice was now completely gone. Nevertheless, she backed up, raised her staff high above her head, then blasted the monster into oblivion.  
  
Then, Eternal Sailor Moon sank to her knees, wheezing. Tuxedo Kamen rushed to her side; he picked her up as gently as he could.  
  
Mercury scanned her and grimly reported three cracked ribs. Sailor Moon, upon hearing this, smiled weakly and signed, "I guess even Eternal Sailor Moon klutzes out!"  
  
They chuckled. Sailor Moon's face, filled with laughter and mirth, spoke better than her voice would have.  
  
Mercury explained that there was little to be done for cracked ribs except little movement and lots of pain pills.  
  
Mamoru then explained, as they detransformed and walked to the base at the arcade to report, that Usagi and he had been attacked in her apartment building. This is upsetting news to everyone. It's decided that Usagi and Mamoru will stay with the Outers in their large, luxurious apartment. Also, since the senshi form dulls pain, Usagi is given Mamoru's cape and ordered to retransform. She gave a silent laugh, and wrapped it around herself and her head to hide her fuku.  
  
After Haruka, Setsuna, Michiru, and Hotaru were sure that their prince and princess were comfortable and since it was very late, they left them. Usagi was given the guest bedroom, and when given a choice between the couch and the recliner in Usagi's room, Mamoru made the expected choice.  
  
When they were alone in the guest room, Usagi and Mamoru just curled up together in the recliner, enjoying each other's presence. Mamoru listened with pain and worry to Usagi's labored breathing. It'd been hard enough, but now with cracked ribs, it surely hurt her to breathe.  
  
Suddenly, she went into another coughing fit. Horrible, hoarse, hacking sounds came from her throat. She covered her mouth desperately, but as her chest convulsed violently, shaking her ribs, tears rolled down her cheeks even though she was still powered up. Mamoru could do nothing but watch and hold on to her.  
  
He was furious with himself. He felt helpless and responsible at once. Of course, Usagi sensed this. She caught her breath, dried her eyes, then turned carefully and faced him, then she began to sign.  
  
"Mamoru." she began by signing his sign language name, an "m" hand, held over her heart. "You can't start thinking this way. You must have courage and you must realize that what's happening was out of your control. I'm ok, Mamo-chan. Have faith in me and have faith in yourself, but most of all, have faith in our love and future. Look to our future, love, and be optimistic!"  
  
He smiled, and signed back simply. "I have faith in you and our love. As for the rest, I will try."  
  
She grinned, and kissed both his cheeks, then his mouth, as it had been decided her sickness was not contagious. Mamoru was overcome by her. He eased her off his lap, knelt, and fished through his pocket, and pulled out a box. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"I love you, Usako, my Serenity. Make me the happiest prince ever and marry me!" he whispered, and signed at once.  
  
Usako's eyes sparkled. Her hands flashed. "How dare you pick a time when I can't even talk!" she signed, smile plastered all over her face. "And what a stupid question. YES OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she signed, emphasizing each word with her hands. She leapt on him, as carefully as she could while minding her ribs, ravaging his lips with hers. Then, curled up together, Sailor Moon and Mamoru got some much-needed rest.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Mamoru discovered that he had difficulty waking Sailor Moon. He fought down the panic rising in his throat, and stroked her hair persistently. She stirred, but wouldn't wake. He tapped her hand lightly a few times then harder. She finally jerked awake, wincing as her ribs were stirred.  
  
"Tired," She signed simply to Mamoru's panic-stricken face. She sat up very slowly and very carefully. When she stood, she immediately crumbled. Mamoru jerked down to catch her. She looked up her eyes slightly glazed. She rubbed them, then signed again with a weak smile, "Very tired."  
  
While Sailor Moon had breakfast with Hotaru, Mamoru pulled the other outers aside.  
  
"We're very close to losing her," he whispered, eyes wide with fear, something strange to see in his eyes. "I can feel it." He explained to them. As if for emphasis, they could hear Usagi coughing violently. Mamoru felt a dull ache in his chest and felt the sensation of Usagi's tears gathering in his eyes. He clenched his fists together, drawing blood, resisting the urge to run to her.  
  
Michiru laid a hand on his shoulder for support as Setsuna left to check on Usagi. Haruka spoke gravely. "The final battle must be at hand. We will have to help Usagi for surely she is needed in the final battle, as much as all of us wish it could be otherwise."  
  
"She will need us in the next few days. This can only get worse," Michiru said cryptically. "She must never be without a Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen. She could be attacked while we are at a battle or she could pass out or something at any moment. I pray to goodness that she does not stop breathing because doing CPR on her cracked ribs would be torture for her."  
  
"Anything to keep her alive and well," Mamoru murmured. "We all hate seeing her this way. And there's nothing we can do except stay with her, protect her, and support her to the end. Let us hope the fight comes soon before she is too weak to survive it."  
  
"Yes, Prince." The two bowed slightly, and left. Mamoru looked around for something to punch. He found the bed convenient and slammed it with all his might. He heard a few springs pop, but knew he wouldn't loose a wink of sleep over something so trivial. He regained his composure, and rejoined everyone in the kitchen.  
  
In every moment of silence between chitchat, Usagi's wheezing would fill the air. Mamoru knew she tried so hard not to, but she simply couldn't help it. He saw she was shivering slightly, and without a word, took off his jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. Her skin felt hot.  
  
She turned carefully to say thank you with her eyes, still slightly glazed. In return he simply kissed her nose and gave a reassuring smile. The Outers watched their silent communication understandingly. These occurrences were fairly common, especially now that Usagi now wore a diamond.  
  
When Usagi turned back to her breakfast, sent with love by Makato before the Senshi of Jupiter left for shift watching for the enemy at various places in the city, Mamoru caught Setsuna's eye. "She's got a high fever," he mouthed. Setsuna nodded gravely.  
  
Expectancy and gloom hung in the air, however much Usagi worked to shoo it.  
  
After Usagi gave up on eating because it was torture on her raw throat, Mamoru picked her up carefully to set her on the couch. When she pouted, Mamoru said suavely. "You must conserve your energy, my love." Usagi's shoulders shook as she giggled silently. The room felt empty without her laughter filling the air.  
  
Suddenly, all six communicators in the room went off. It was Minako. "Minna, we have trouble in downtown Tokyo, at the intersection of Third and Main. Rei is with me, and Ami-chan and Makato-chan are on their way, but I'm sure we'll need some help!" Then, static.  
  
Usagi sighed, a hoarse, throaty sound.  
  
"We're off," Haruka said needlessly. "Mamoru, stay here and watch over Usagi."  
  
Mamoru nodded tolerantly, though he should have been the one giving orders. These he liked, so he said nothing.  
  
Usagi waved weakly and gave the Outers a smile for good luck before they transformed and teleported away. A brief moment of silence followed. Mamoru turned to comfort Usagi, but found Eternal Sailor Moon with the hardened, determined eyes of the Princess Serenity facing evil. He felt the room grow cold and drew her close protectively.  
  
Sailor Moon caught his eyes and signed simply, "It was not good for all of them to leave."  
  
Mamoru transformed and found he was not Tuxedo Kamen but Prince Endymion. "Yes," he replied gravely, standing.  
  
At that moment, an army of shadows burst through the door. Sailor Moon leapt from the couch, seized Endymion's hand, and teleported them to a remote rural area outside of Tokyo. There wasn't a house in sight in any direction. Endymion raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I couldn't just let them blow up Setsuna-tacki's apartment," She signed before stumbling to her knees in a coughing fit. Endymion held her gently.  
  
Suddenly, it became dark. A voice sounded and like rolling thunder, laughed. " Sailor Moon stood with her prince's help, wiping her hands on her skirt, leaving a large black smear. Her eyes flashed. Mamoru saw that she had forced strength and consciousness into her face.  
  
"Serenity! Finally we meet! I hope you are feeling well!"  
  
Sailor Moon glared; Endymion saw red.  
  
The darkness around them gathered and solidified into something like the vague shape of a man. "Allow me to introduce myself; I am the Night Shadow. Your mother banished me long ago, and I have returned for revenge on her precious daughter!" Yet he didn't move.  
  
Sailor Moon shrugged, annoyed. It was nothing new. Her labored breathing filled the silence. Night Shadow heard and saw the Prince's supporting arm around her waist.  
  
"Hah! My virus has worked quite well! Serenity, you can barely stand; your breath brings you pain. How do you expect to beat me?!"  
  
Sailor Moon smiled a tight smile and flexed her wings rebelliously, then angrily blasted at him with her staff. He easily sides-stepped it, though impressed by the passive princess' anger. Endymion held her shoulders, suppressing her, trying to buy time.  
  
"It angers you that you cannot speak, Serenity. It angers you that you cannot use your words to defend yourself, your mother, or your pitiable fiancé. It angers you that you cannot tell me how you will defeat me in the name of justice. I apologize, Serenity. You are already defeated!"  
  
She glared daggers, and her hands began to whirl, though slowly and clumsily because of her thorough weakness. Before Mamoru even saw her hands, he found himself speaking her words as she mouthed them.  
  
"Words are not necessary to defeat you."  
  
Sailor Moon cupped her hands and Silver Crystal appeared. Endymion's stomach sank; fear nauseated him.  
  
"My love, you simply do not have the strength. Stall longer; wait for the Senshi."  
  
She couldn't sign because her hands were busied and her voice has long since been gone, but Endymion sensed her response. It was dread slowing being overcome by a sense of duty, a spattering of anger, and overwhelming peace and love. My strength continues to leave me, he sensed her saying, if I do not fight now, I may never fight again.  
  
The Night Shadow's "face" sported two green spots of light; his "eyes" were glowing with covetous desire when he saw the Crystal. With a booming laugh, he exploded into a huge mass of darkness, blocking out the sun.  
  
Sailor Moon drew a long, raspy breath as a burst of dark energy exploded towards her. She braced herself and sent a burst of white energy from the Crystal. It formed a dome-like shield around them, then came together into a beam of coursing white energy to match the enemy's. He copied her style.  
  
Endymion watched as Sailor Moon's face contorted as she tried to suppress a coughing fit. Endymion thought quickly and knelt in front of her, gripping her hands tightly to keep them still as her arms thrashed violently from her coughing. She fell to her knees, arms resting on Endymion's shoulders. The beam began to be pushed backwards slowly.  
  
The Prince began to give his own energy to her. She resisted, protesting silently, but then resigned, realizing she couldn't do it alone. The white beam persisted, infused with wispy rose-red energy. Suddenly-  
  
"Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Mars Planet Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
Slowly energies of blue, orange, red, green, purple, navy, aquamarine, and mauve fused with the beam. Sailor Moon sensed the Senshi with a smile as they walked through her shield.  
  
The multi-colored beam steadily pushed back the black one until it forced the evil energy back and blew right through the Night Shadow.  
  
In an instant of silence, Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she drew a long, sudden, clear breath.  
  
Then the Shadow shattered into bits of night and scattered around them. Color returned to Sailor Moon's face as she breathed clearly, faster and faster. The Senshi sagged with relief and weakness. But before celebration could start, a booming laugh filled the air as the pieces rejoined with a bang. Black energy burst from the newly formed Night Shadow and flooded over the Senshi, hurling everyone but Sailor Moon back. She withstood it, and was hidden shortly by darkness.  
  
When the air cleared, a winged Princess Serenity with eyes filled with courage floated level with the Shadow. Another deep, clean breath was heard. Then, fast as lighting, she put the Silver Crystal in front of her and dove right into the Night Shadow as he cried out.  
  
The mass of dark energy slowly became dyed white, like food coloring spreading through water. Then, when it became fully clean, it burst like fireworks of pure white, blinding the Senshi and Endymion.  
  
When the light dimmed to a comfortable glow, Endymion looked around for his true love. His eyes found her lying peacefully in the grass; she emitted a soft white glow as she was healed. Her chest roes slowly up and down; long, clear breaths drifted to his ears.  
  
"Serenity..." he breathed. The Scouts, too weak to move much, watched as he crawled towards her. He cradled the Princess tenderly, the kissed her gently. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled away. Endymion smiled, tears congregating in his eyes. He nuzzled her nose with his, relishing the feel of her breath on his cheek.  
  
"Give me your hand, Endymion," she whispered, barely audible.  
  
Serenity had noticed the extent of his exhaustion. Though hers was greater, she gripped his hand. It glowed as she returned the energy he'd given her and healed any wounds he might have. She lifted her other hand and light left it and faded into the Senshi, energizing and healing them as well. They stood, and quickly gathered around, smiling their pride, thanks, and love to Serenity.  
  
Serenity's eyes were heavy and her hand fell limply back to her side. Endymion knew sleep was coming for her, but also knew she was finally healed. "I'll be here when you awake," he whispered in her ear, giving her permission to let go for a while. "I love you."  
  
"Love you..." she whispered to everyone, then smiled and sighed into sleep.  
  
-------------  
  
THE END  
  
****  
  
So what'd you think? I enjoyed writing it; it kept ME on my toes because I didn't even know what was going to happen! Please let me know what you thought-Review! Thanks for reading it and God Bless! 


End file.
